


A job only for a Timelord

by smilesunshinee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been traveling with the Doctor for what feels like forever. Recently, things have been changing up a bit with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A job only for a Timelord

After you and The Doctor had finished your current adventure, you went back to the place that you both call home. The TARDIS. But he slammed the doors behind him and threw his coat to the floor. He ran into the corridor and didn't return.  
You knew it, it was one those moods.

You never understood it, it happens every two weeks, it seems. Usually you try to ignore it, but today, it's different. You feel like something's calling you back to him. Could be the TARDIS in your head, trying to get you to go check on him. Whatever it was, you did as it said and followed the corridor to his bedroom.

"Gahhh!" You heard come out of his mouth fast and sounding frustrated like. What would be wrong? "Doctor?" You called, hoping for an answer. But no, there was no answer. "Doctor!" You yelled this time, but still wasn't answered. 

The TARDIS made a twirling noise, and the door flung open. To your surprise, the Doctor was sprawled out on his bed. In nothing but his boxer briefs. Heat radiated off of him, as he was covered in sweat.

"(Y/n)! You need to leave, NOW! You can't see me like this. You can't help me. Please. Just. Go." The Doctor said frantically. You walked into the room, more curious than you were before.

"What's going on with you? What's happening?" You asked, scratching your head, as you sat on the opposite of the bed. His gaze snapped over to you, possessed like. Demon even.

"You know that thing that you humans do? Uh, what is it.. Coitis? Yes, well, Timelords do that too. But not for the same reasons that humans do. We do it so that our regeneration energy gets renewed. But since, I am the last of the Timelords, I cannot be helped." The Doctor said. 

You swallowed. "A job only for a Timelord?" You asked, and he nodded. "A human could not handle the seed of a timelord." The Doctor stated. 

"I made my decision a long time ago. I'm never going to leave you, and I will always help you no matter what the repercussions are. I want to help." You said. He turns his head over once more. Snapping his fingers, he closes his door. 

"I can't make you do this. And I don't know if your body can even handle it, (y/n). It's not safe." The Doctor said, and you rolled your eyes. "Traveling with you isn't safe! But I do it. And I haven't died yet. Shut up or I won't help." You yelled at The Doctor.

He swallowed nervously and nodded, laying back on the bed, letting you do whatever you felt was necessary. You crawled over him, and straddled his thin body. 

He gulped as you looked down into his eyes, and he read your level of lust. "(Y/n), wait. Before we do this, I must do something." the Doctor said, as he took both of his hands and pressed them on either side of your temple. You both closed your eyes and he linked with you, consciously. He was in your mind. You saw everything. All 9 previous recreations of himself. All the trouble he's seen. The words 'NO MORE' everywhere.

You swallowed, as you accepted all of this into your brain, continuing what you were doing. "Keep your eyes closed the whole time, you'll see what I've been trying to show you." The Doctor ordered, and you nodded.

You ran your hands down his warm, tightly muscled torso. Taking every inch of his body in. You brushed your finger tips on his erection, knowing it was very sensitive. He took a sharp breath. Your eyes shot open, as you studied his face. "Keep your eyes closed." You heard in your head. It was him, he was still linked.

You closed your eyes, and continued. You undressed yourself, not feeling the slightest bit of nervousness, because The Doctor has seen every inch of your conscience, why should this matter? You pulled down The Doctor's boxers, to leave you both naked.

You felt The Doctor take your face in his hands and in your head, you two were standing in front of each other. He pressed his lips onto yours, kissing gently and passionately. Letting you know how he feels. You kiss back with the same passion, but add the lust. 

Mentally, you said, "Doctor, I need to know something. Is there a future here or not." You two were still kissing. Occasionally taking a breath or two. When suddenly, a blue background flashed up, two figures sat there. Both being you and him. A ring on your fingers. A smile on your face. A bump on your stomach. "Does that answer that?" He said into your mind. You smiled. 

He entered you slowly, letting you adjust to his length. When you finally gave him the okay, he picked up his pace. Both of you shouting out in pleasure. He pulled you closer and closer to orgasm. Which you could tell was going to be explosive already.

"Ready, my beautiful (y/n)?" The Doctor said, and you smiled, nodding. You both reached your peaks and orgasmed. He came and so did you. 

You both were breathless. You opened your eyes to see that he had done the same. "I love you, Doctor." You said, as you stroked his chest. "Quite right too. I love you." The doctor replied. You snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
